Tom and Jerry: Rugrats: In Paris
''Tom and Jerry Meet Rugrats: In Paris ''is a upcoming 2020 musical fantasy comedy direct-to-video animated feature film. '''From the Studio that Brought you: '''Rugrats In Paris the Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, Tom and Jerry: Back to OZ, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The film is produced by Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nickelodeon Movies, Hanna Barbera, Sesame Workshop and Klasky Csupo and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Paramount Home Entertainment. Plot The story begins with Tommy and his baby brother Dil, Tom, Jerry and his baby nephew Tuffy (appears as a baby) and his baby girlfriend Lucy (appears as a baby) was talking to Angelica in the wedding day, Suddenly Tommy was dancing and fall diaper off to see his buttocks as with baby Tuffy and his baby girlfriend Lucy. Grandpa Lou and his wife dancing around and they all claying together as with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, Uncle Harry, Quacker, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Droopy, Butch, Spike, Tyke, Red, Toodles and Cherie. Tommy and Dil is with Didi to have the special dance, but Tom is with his wife, Toodles Galore, Jerry is with his girlfriend, Judy and Tuffy is with his girlfriend, Lucy to have a special dance and Geraldine is with her mother to have a special dance. Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived over two years of his life without his mother, who died of cancer shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Later Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Geraldine, Droopy, Dripple, Spike, Tyke, Red, Toodles, Cherie, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Quacker and the Pickles family are getting ready for their big vacation in Paris, Jerry went back in the Mouse hole to get his yellow swim trunks and Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper, some diapers, toys and milk bottle after being dried off in Paris. Later on the plane Betty, Didi, Jerry and Grandpa Mouse can smells the diapers it was Baby Tuffy and Lucy, Phil, Lil and Tommy, while Chuckie is staying with Waa-Waa Bear, he miss his mother and they look out the Window to see the clouds by Chuckie and his mother. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, their dog Spike and their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Geraldine, Quacker, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Red, Toodles Galore, Spike & Tyke, Droopy & Dripple. Coco LaBouche and her three Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley, the head of EuroReptarland, plans to succeed Mr. Yamaguchi as the president of the entire Reptar franchise and its parent company, Yamaguchi Industries, upon his retirement. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so Coco, Tin, Pan and Alley tricks him into thinking that she is engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Characters * Tom Cat - A adult blue-grey cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Tommy and Dil's pet cat in Paris. * Jerry Mouse - A adult brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Lucy's granduncle, Cherie's husband, Judy's boyfriend, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's son, Geraldine's brother, Quacker's little buddy, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Tommy and Dil's pet mouse in Paris. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Geraldine's son, Lucy's boyfriend, Quacker's little buddy, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's grandson, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice, Judy Mouse and Dil Pickles. In this movie, he is Tommy and Dil's pet mouse in Paris. ** Baby Tuffy - A little cute smile baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Geraldine's son to go on the Wedding for Grandpa Lou Pickles and his wife Lulu. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, Tuffy's girlfriend, Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Jerry's son and Tom's friend. In this movie, she's with her baby boyfriend Tuffy Mouse in Paris. ** Baby Lucy - A little cute smile baby light-brown, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Tuffy's girlfriend, Jerry's son and Tom's friend to go on the Wedding for Grandpa Lou Pickles and his wife Lulu. * Tommy Pickles - * Dil Pickles - * Stu Pickles - * Didi Pickles - * Geraldine Mouse - * Quacker - * Uncle Harry - * Grandpa Mouse - * Chas Finster - * Chuckie Finster - * Kimi Watanabe - * Kira Watanabe - * Phil DeVille - * Lil DeVille - * Betty DeVille - * Howard DeVille - * Mrs. Mouse - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Charlotte Pickles - * Angelica Pickles - * Drew Pickles - * Susie Pickles - * Grandpa Lou Pickles - * Spike - * Fifi - * Red - * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Judy Mouse - * Droopy Dog - * Butch Dog - * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Mr. Yamaguchi - * Coco LaBouche - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Jean-Claude - * McWolf - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles, Lucy Mouse * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe-Finster * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael, Judy Mouse * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles * Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles * Michael Bell as Chas Finster * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Melaine Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) for everyone all ages. * Suggested Running Times: 84 Minutes (NTSC), 81 Minutes (PAL). * The music playing when the Rugrats, Tom, Toodles, Cherie, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Harry, Grandpa Mouse, Geraldine, Mrs. Mouse, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Quacker, Droopy, and co. ride on the robotic Reptar to the rescue is similar to the music from when Shrek and Donkey rides Dragon on Shrek. * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming in Paris. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming in Paris. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown-buttocks for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * The Troops wears a blue trunks for swimming in Paris. * The Mouse Queen wears a dark-blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Mrs. Mouse wears a pink bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Geraldine wears a light-blue bathing suit and see her brown buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming in Paris. * Quacker wears a green swim trunks for swimming in Paris. * Red wears a red bathing suit and see her buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming in Paris. * Cherie wears a purple bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks for swimming in Paris. Release * Digital HD on July 21, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on August 11, 2020. Gallery RIPTM.png|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (without Tom and Jerry) Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Rugrats Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Crossovers Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Warner Bros Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Sesame Workshop